


Undecided

by Paradigmenwechsel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 00:10:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15376431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradigmenwechsel/pseuds/Paradigmenwechsel
Summary: Curiosity/Interest + Dean + Sam = well you get the picture...





	Undecided

**Author's Note:**

> NO Sex and still Sex…, its not that complicated right?!  
> But do not look for any kind of story behind it, because there is none...  
> Oh and it will be cheesy…, not really interesting and a bit lame…  
> But since I’ve written it and it is more than 10 Pages long I threw it out never the less.
> 
> This will be the most unsatisfying story to read!  
> ^^P Just as a fair warning.  
> You might hate me in the end and probably for damn good reason…
> 
> As usual this is no Beta and i am obviously no native...

Undecided… SPN FF

„Fuck me…?“  
„Yeah, would you be interested?“

# ***

Dean was staring at the ceiling, his arms crossed behind his head, in some random Motel somewhere on the road.  
It hadn’t been the first time some guy had hit at him in some small town bar.  
It comes with the whole package Dean knew.  
He was good looking and apparently not only for women.  
And although it was still something the dark blond Hunter was struggling with he had learned to be a bit more at ease around… man that were sexual interested in him.  
But it was still something giving the older Winchester goose bumps, and not the good kind.

However, it had never gone that far this fast, like last night.

“HEY…” Sam, who had lost a bet, entered the Room packed with Food and drinks and even his Brothers damn pie dessert.  
He kicked the door close and put it all on the table shaking off the snow that was now falling for hours in thick, soft flakes.

“That weather got worse. Guess we might stay for a little bit longer.” The younger Hunter stated and took off his Jacked and flannel.  
This Motel wasn’t that bad, it was heated properly and the bed’s weren’t that worn out like they were used to from other occasions.

“Pie?” Dean simply questioned not even trying to use a full sentence.  
He sometimes was like that when being exhausted or injured or stressed.  
It than happened that the Hunter started communicating in only single words.  
It was something that droves Sam crazy but he also admired his older Brothers ability to give complete and very complicated situation with just his limited vocabulary.

Sam gestured at one of the paper bags before he emptied the other one filled with his snacks.  
The Winchester Brothers were lucky that they had a lot in common and also, that they were so much different from the other sibling.  
Women for example and, fitting in the basic Human needs, their diet’s.  
Although both matters could and had become the center of some arguments and slight fights it had never been something they were competing over.

“How’s your back?” Dean questioned while already unpacking his beloved Burger and Potato Edges.  
Sam stretched a bit to the sides and nodded.  
The Brothers altogether sign of “I’m good”.

The younger Hunter had been thrown onto a shelf, one edge had hid him at/in the centre of his spine and left Sam paralyzed and without breath for a way to long time in the middle of a fight.  
He had walked a bit unbalanced afterwards as if on of his legs had been numb.  
But he had been able to move and that was often all that mattered in the first moments after a case.

Now, after they had settled down a bit and calmed from the adrenalin and bruises, Sam seemed ok again.

To stay for two days after the actual case was risky and not because of the Snow, but both Winchesters had needed it and luckily they had not been in any direct interaction with the Towns folk this time.

The Hunters path was clear, more or less at least.

Dean almost inhaled the first meal they had today. They had slept in, well Dean had and Sam had felt to sore to get up earlier, that was what the bet had been about, which as said Sam had lost.

The Brothers eat in silent, each of them very busy with the own stuff.  
Dean eyed his younger Sibling carefully since Sam was still sitting a bit at an angle but he didn’t comment on it.  
Instead he eyed at it, just in case.

At some point though Dean started poking in his Leftovers, circling the few potato edges and that wrenched imbued Salad.

“You ok?” Sam questioned over his bottle of beer.  
Even if they would try, after so long time together, the Brothers could feel the other one drifting, they knew even without looking at it directly, that something was off.  
That did not mean they would always talk about it though…

Dean kept silent for a moment and Sam waited patiently, taking another gulp of his drink.  
“Sam…hm…You know… You were on College…” Dean started out of nowhere and without any Context leaving the taller Winchester to raise a brow in confusion but not saying anything.  
“You know…what they say about College and stuff…?!” Dean went on, not giving any more cue or even looking up.

“I mean the ….you know hot stuff…!” The dark blond Butch tried in his easy, joking tone but both men knew he wasn’t.  
Sam was full frowning not getting anything of what Dean wanted to say but he listened, all to well known to the older ones strange habits from time to time.  
Instead of wondering on, Sam took another gulp of his beer it couldn’t hurt when Dean was opening a conversation about this so called “HOT Stuff on College”.  
Sam could only imagine, and he didn’t want to, where this was going.

Dean finally looked up and seemed to consider something while Sam was holding the bottle to his lips uneasy of what to expect.

“Do you have tried something with a ….you know, with a dude?” Dean stated/questioned suddenly and Sam spit his Drink across the small table…

# ***

“Have you been hit on the head?” Sam had questioned, disbelieve, irritation and slight shock all over his face.  
But of course Dean had not.  
He was just wondering, trying to figure something out that was new and needed clarification. Dean was always like that, if there was something bothering him he was either burying it down, putting it away, or facing it headlong.

“Just curious…” Dean had mentioned as he had considered his own question.  
“You know its said that College is for experimenting…” With this Dean had ended this matter.

And Sam had stared suspiciously for the rest of the Meal.

\----------

Dean was listening to the Shower and the rushing water, he wasn’t sure what to think.  
Sam had always have that feminine touch, this god damn care and gentle aura. Dean could have sworn his Brother had…, at least tried something.  
The Hunter shrugged his shoulder and laid back on his bed again.  
It had been a try…

Dean was not naïve or dumb or ignorant. He knew how this was working, knew how it would be done, what would happen, in theory.  
Hell, he had looked up once or twice a gay porn, some scenes at least. He had his own Guy on guy dreams, the R-rated versions, and yeah some times it helped to get off under the shower when he felt at ease and with a known, trusted partner in mind. There weren’t many…  
So hell yeah Dean knew about this, but it wasn’t his terrain, not his preference and it didn’t go over any kind of theory.

That had been until last night.

And with just a simple Question a stranger had asked, every thing was diverse, everything had changed.

Dean was again recalling the incident at the bar, trying to figure out what had been different this time.  
He had ordered his Beer at the Counter like usual, he had sit there, avoiding eye contact like usual to not get into any trouble while buzzing his head on his own.  
He had not flirted, something he hadn’t done for quite some time, Dean reminded himself, and he had not challenged anyone.  
Hell he hadn’t even realized this guy sitting down to his right.  
That was something that worried the Hunter. He definitely should need to be more careful of his surroundings again.

The big Dude, really big dude, almost Sam’s high and more build than Dean himself had not even glanced at the Winchesters as he had asked straight to the point if he would be interested in getting layd tonight, more precisely, if Dean wouldn’t mind getting fucked.  
And for the first time in forever the Winchester had not freaked out, had not backed off right away even though this was the most direct, open and lewd pickup he had ever experienced on his own.  
Instead Dean had turned to the guy on the right side. The guy had looked tough but with a gentle smile on his face. He had lifted his Beer to cheer.

There had been a second, only a second where Dean had actually been overtaken by curiosity, just a second before he had politely denied but still, he had paid a drink for the stranger and himself.

It was just curiosity, Dean thought.

\----------

Sam had stood at the Bathroom doorframe for quite some time now.  
He had watched his Brother staring at the ceiling.  
The fact that Dean had missed him getting out of the Shower was telling something to the younger Hunter.

His Brother was brooding over an important matter, at least for him.  
It wasn’t often that the older One got lost in his thoughts so that it took all of his focus and attention from the Outside.

Sam was considering his next move, he had to admit he was curios, he wanted to know what Dean was working on but also he didn’t wanted to become his Brothers laughing stock for the next Decades it would take for Dean to use all of the most ridiculous gay jokes and puns to tease Sam for speaking out.  
It was a chance the older One would never let go, IF he wasn’t serious himself.  
And Sam was calculating this chance.

Finally the dark haired Winchester cleared his throat and Dean stretched his neck, his head falling way back to look at his younger Sibling.

“…I… I did.” Sam mentioned subdued.  
Dean frowned and Sam added some context.  
“I did …try something in College.” He finally stated still leaning at the Doorframe.

\----------

The Winter Storm had grown and the icy wind was ripping on the building as the lights started flickering a bit.

Sam was sitting on his own bed, his arms supported on his knees, his hands folded and he was looking down on the used rug.

Dean had sat up as well, but opposite Sam, the older Hunter was looking up, watching the younger Sibling intensely.

“…what did you do?”  
Dean managed way to subdued to not feel embarrassed although his voice wasn’t showing it otherwise.

“…I…. a kiss.” Sam stated still staring away.  
“Only that?” Dean went on and now his Brother did look up, frowning again.  
“Of course, what do you think?” Sam sounded a bit offended.

“I don’t know man…” Dean shrugged his shoulders, how was he supposed too.  
“…How is it…? Is it the same… I mean with a girl you know…?” Dean questioned with an honest, open curiosity.  
But there was a long pause before he got his answer as Sam stated almost whispering.  
“…no… it is not…”

\----------

It wasn’t quite clear who had given the idea in the end but it was awkward never the less.  
Dean grimaced having his Brother that close sitting on his bed.  
And Sam looked like he would call It off the next second.  
“Hey you wana try or not….?!” The younger one questioned again and Dean actually thought about it.  
But, yes, he did wanted to try as weird as this was, he wanted to know.  
“Ok…” Dean stated and sighed, awkwardly straightening as if he was encouraging himself for something uncomfortable, something like a prostate examination.  
Sam was a bit hurt about that…

\----------

It was strange, it was weird, it was awkward and everything in between.  
It wasn’t much more than a chaste touch of lips, a gentle encouragement of some kind, even a friend could have given.  
But it was a kiss, never the less.  
And it was odd…!

# ***

One Week past, two…and the Winchesters got back into their routine.  
The first week had been difficult, strange and tense but since neither Dean nor Sam had brought up that night in the Snow storm again, both Hunters seemed to relax into that unsure security of being back to safe ground.

They had got back to business, done a few cases on the road, far outside of Lebanon and their home.  
They had visited Jody and her growing bunch of troubled teenaged girls and Dean had felt very uncomfortable at the situation and so had Sam. They indeed felt welcome like always but they were hopelessly overwhelmed at the efforts Jody needed to bring up, in order to keep it all together.

But it had been fun never the less.  
There fore the Brothers had been very well distracted and never been on their own to rethink any previous events.

It was at the end of the second week, as the Winchester Hunters had settled back into the Bunker for some time that it came up once again, obviously not really processed yet.

Sam was sitting in the Library trying to save some paling/fading Text from the Men of Letter Reports. It was something he had started only recently after he had found some already destroyed Instructions that couldn’t be saved or read anymore.  
Sam had started to scan as much as possible and even to rewrite it for the digitization, as far as possible, to not loose anymore knowledge. 

That was the moment his Memory decided to suddenly jump in, his mind recalling the awkward, very close interaction at the Motel.  
Sam’s breath and heat beat hastened in a warning attempt and with a wave of nervous energy coming out of no where.  
The younger Hunter needed a moment to pull it back together in order to allow the Emotional flow and not to block it like he did with so many other things in his life. Which had not worked to his own Benefit’s and advantage.

It felt wrong, the whole episode of that strange night.  
But it didn’t felt wrong the way it should have, Sam figured.

Much to his surprise Dean had not teased about his ‘little’ brother making out with a guy in ‘school’. He had not grimaced at it just slightly frowned which did not count as disgust or debasement. On the contrary it had felt more like worry, worry that Sam might had been in an unpredictable situation at that time, something Dean didn’t like when he wasn’t around to take care.  
It was a strange suggestion for that kind of interaction though.  
However, Dean had not in fact given a comment, any comment at all and he also had not done so after that weird ‘touch’.  
Sam didn’t want to call it a kiss, not even in his mind, because that was not what it had been, not at all.  
A slight embarrassment crawled up the younger Winchesters Belly as he recalled that chaste, insecure and clumsy press of lips.  
No, that definitely was no kiss!

Sam felt reminded on his teen days, behind the Library and a Girl he didn’t even know the name off.  
That’s what it was. Confusion, curiosity and that undeniable excitement for trying something new…something forbidden…  
The tall grown man absently touched his lips while the Revelation finally settled in after a week of distraction…

He had kissed, more or less, but it was whom he kissed that was making the huge difference.

“I have kissed him…?” Sam stated in a slight shock and a whispered tone, only to himself.

# ***

“SAM!! DAmn it…. SAM!!”  
Dean was clenching to his dirty shirt, grimacing at the option to put it back on.  
Once again he had forgotten to bring in some new cloth into the Shower.  
It had become an annoying lack of memory that just wont go away.  
After a hunt the dark blond Winchester was often walking straight here to get out of the clammy, sweaty and often guts and blood soaked cloth.  
It hadn’t been a problem in his younger years but lately, for some years now, Dean didn’t like to have that stuff on his body for longer than necessary.  
He believed that having a place to call home that was giving some kind of stability and a Shower he knew, was having that impact.  
The older Winchester had always been a Connoisseur of Bathroom Equip, not so much bath tubes but maybe only because he had never really had one to remember.  
But Showers were something else, they were part of any, most of the Motels and other places Dean had spent is life at.  
They meant private time, peace, odd safety and warmth after cold days and nights out.  
A Shower meant cleaning, washing off blood and there for it meant the end of dangerous work for the day.  
So yeah Shower was something Dean considered heavenly in their nightmare world.  
It was the only thing not connected to any dark memory or nightmare, at least not as much as every thing else.

Problem was, that since they had the bunker he was heading right to the Community Shower when ever they got back, ok sometimes only after a beer or stronger drink to calm down a bit.  
However, because Dean was feeling right at home this way he often forgot the necessary items he would prepare at any other place.  
More than once Sam had to back him up on these issues.

“SAAAMM!!!” The older Hunter yelled again.  
“TOWEL!!!” He added to give his Brother a hint.

\----------

And finally the deep voice echoed through the walls and made its way to the Library to a still lost in thoughts Sam.

\----------

Dean took the offered cloth and Towel and stopped his Brother from walking off right away.  
“I ahm…planning on movie stuff tonight… Ts been a while for us to just hang out like that… so I was thinking, you wanna join? … Its just some beer and snacks.., I promise you got a say in the film…mostly.” The dark blond Hunter offered while changing the towel with his dirty shirt in order to cover himself.

# ***

Sam had not much say at the film in the end but didn’t mind. Dean had been right, they hadn’t done this for some time and it was a much needed reconnection.  
The taller Hunter yawned two hours into the black and white movie of some Cowboys and Bandits chasing each other through the same dessert pictures, interrupted only by intense, chaotic shootouts Sam had stopped paying attentions to after the third time it happened without any further progress in the film.  
But Dean loved it and Sam smiled at the excitement only a child would have in playing hide and seek or cops and robbers.  
It must touch something in the older man’s brain that got far far back and had happened before their world had turned into such a down ward spiral of some kind.  
Dean was cheering at any bandit that got down and he was even grumbling if one of the Cowboys made a mistake or got injured even though he obviously knew that movie by any line.  
But it was nice to watch the stoic, strong, stubborn Hunter falling back into some happier times and easier mindsets.  
Sam took the straw, Dean had joked about, of course, to get a gulp of his smoothy, one that his brother had generously prepared for him.  
And it was a good one.

Dean once more was lip syncing one of the ‘Marshals’ in another looooong monologue about how dangerous the Enemy was.  
Sam could not take of his eyes from his Brother.  
Or more precisely from the moving full lips itself…

Again there was this tingle of excitement of something new and forbidden, and again there was this embarrassment of last times performance. For what ever reason that stuck with Sam’s ego and made him uncomfortable restless like an unfinished business or Research he had missed out on.  
Dean had always been the one leading their steps at the base, Sam wanted to at least once not to stay behind and feel like he deserved the second place, behind the older one.  
It was annoying all at once.

“…Dean…” Sam mentioned subdued into the still ongoing Talk on screen.

# ***

Dean had not been happy about the interruption of his most beloved part…  
And he had not been happy that Sam had chosen this moment to bring their strange ‘test’ up again.  
And there for Dean was neither cooperative nor easy as the younger Hunter tried to talk about it. Instead Dean changed right into competitive and challenge mode. One that made him arrogant and sarcastic, undermining anything without taking it seriously, knowing that it would drove Sam off at some point because he would have enough.

It had always worked this way when the older Hunter didn’t feel like talking or facing something Sam wanted to and Dean could become quite mean and hurtful in order to reach his goal of being left alone.

\----------

“Ok, your turn…!” Dean teased, amused about the signs of nervousness and aggression on his Brother…  
But Sam was no longer a small child and even though Dean was not acknowledging it, had decided to ignore it, over the years they had become more equal than not and they had become so in many ways.  
Sam gnawed his teeth as he made his fast move, his huge hand reaching and gripping for the older Brothers neck before he pulled him in easily, crashing their lips together and holding them in place.  
Dean struggled uselessly and gabbed for air only to part his lips and offering an entrance, an opportunity which Sam took without hesitation…

It took a bit more struggle, some more resistance, that was already weakening, and an even more dominant and forceful Sam to get Dean quiet, to have the older hunter give in and take it…to make him stop fighting back.

This time it wasn’t a chaste kiss, no simple touch of lips and it was far from gentle as they started.  
It was long time despair, restrain and rage, frustration and sadness, helplessness and hope… and it all crashed down on Both Brothers in that exact moment.

Sam was for the first time in his life making a claim on the leading position, Dean was fighting back, still not able to allow this.

Within a mere Kiss the Brothers were communicating about Years and years of neglect and loss and suffering…

It was a painful connection and it took some time before they found their way back into reality.  
Before the teeth did not hit against each other anymore, before the biting on the lips stopped and the pushing and pulling slowed down as the bruising grips, the Hunters were holding onto each other with, eased...

Finally they soothed back into the given positions, Dean lead, Sam followed and it wasn’t a question anymore…  
Forceful became gentle, growls became soft grunts and the grips became moving hands, possessive roaming over to restraining cloth’s…

Dean used both hand to hold his Brothers head, his fingers entwined with the soft locks as he was gently guiding him into a breathtaking, deep, lewd kiss.  
The older Ones full, puffy lips felt like a warm, flesh cushion, it was obscene and Sam melted into it like wax next to a flame.  
He easily parted his lips allowed his Brothers tongue back in, this time not fighting or pushing it away, this time welcoming, sucking, caressing the intruder.

Hell Dean was good at that, Sam thought as his Brother left the kiss his head moving to the younger Ones crook of the neck.  
Again Sam gave in, not even thinking about it as he leaned his head back, presenting, offering more space for the older ones caresses.  
The older Hunter was holding to Sam’s slender hips, bruisingly thight grinding them together, holding them pressed to his own body while biting down on his Brothers shoulder…

Sam was already gone and couldn’t avoid or restrain, bury the soundly moan that escaped him in his arousal while his nails digged into the Brothers Back through the flannel…

It was that moment, that exact moment that suddenly broke the spell and woke Dean out of this dream…  
He moved away in an instant.  
His green eyes wide and in panic as he stared at Sam who seemed to need a bit longer to come back to earth.  
But as he did, he crashed as hard as his older Sibling.

Both moved away, blushed, heated and obviously aroused.  
Both were breathing heavily and shaking slightly.  
They had crossed a line and none of them had realized it…

Movie night was over…

# ***

The Brothers had walked around each other for another long Week. They had rarely looked up and if their view had met they had turned away blushing and suddenly in a hurry to do something in another direction of the Bunker.

It was nerve wrecking and exhausting and it was stupid…  
And it was Dean who came to a decision, who made the next move as he caught Sam in the Library, unable to leave or run away again.

“Sam! We need to clear this.” With some surrendered tone in his voice Dean stated, gesturing between himself and the younger One.  
Sam kept silent but looked up, they both knew that there were only two Options, doing it, the full course, Sex with a Brother a blood related one, or…, and that strangely was the more terrifying thought, to call it all off and ignore it forever and ever.

“When?” Sam simply asked still looking at his Brother.  
“…tonight… Let’s grab some food and have some drinks and than…just…”  
Dean offered and Sam accepted…

# ***

They were not drunk, just slightly buzzed but it had helped to overcome the awkwardness of this ‘Sex’ Appointment.  
It had actually been a good evening all together and not only because it had been a long time since the Winchester’s had had some real outside Brother time.  
They had joined forces and beat some biker at Pool, they had made some money on the run and even had listened to some live music at the chosen bar.

Dean had been oddly excited and in good mood and Sam had get carried away along.  
It was a strange feeling of - tomorrow we may die - only with a light mind and no fear of dead, and there fore the ‘absolute’ end.  
It was more of a New Y’ears Eve when all past would be deleted and a new chance handed out.  
At least Sam felt like it as they were out, enjoying themselves in some old fashion ways.  
They laughed, they yelled, they sang along and drunk.  
They were seeking for mutual closeness in each other and as they finally got back to baby….  
Dean pushed Sam at the cold Metal of his Car, standing close, tugging at his jacket, pulling his Brother a bit closer by the minute, until there was nothing left between them, and they kissed again…, and again…, and again…

# ***

Sam gasped at the tension in his groin as Dean finally touched down there, not to patch something up or look for some injuries but in a similar serious matter.  
“…deahhhn…” He moaned as he felt those perfect lips following a path down to his thighs and knees and back up again…  
“…hn…d….”  
Sam was tugging at his Brothers short hair, not really guiding him but needing to have a contact of any kind, something to hold onto in his nervousness and arousal.  
It felt like the first time and it was new for both of them in so many ways on so many levels.

“..dean….please..” Sam begged in a soft moan…and for nothing in specific.  
But the older Hunter took his time.  
Dean was exploring, learning about the only things he had not known before, because he never had the chance, was allowed too see.

Sam was shaking like a little bird and Dean liked it very much, he was a bit unsteady himself but not enough to stop now.  
Sam was gorgeous in all of his Presence, in all of his appearance. He was born to be admired, born to be protected, and born to be worshipped.  
And with great Pleasure, Dean did…

\----------

“AAhh..” Sam jerked up, arching his Back, at any slight touch, kiss and breath that Dean was serving on this large Body.  
Dean played his younger sibling like an Instrument that was created only for him to touch, to care for.  
And he made the most beautiful sounds.  
“Sam…” Dean praised in a soft and gentle voice, once again grinding their naked body’s together by covering the younger one.  
Without hesitation Sam had spread his long legs, had made space for Dean to fit in between, that naturally, that easy, that perfect.

Both were dripping, Precum smearing along their heavy, twitching Cocks and sweaty stomachs.  
“Fuuuck…you feel….so good…” Dean breathed leaning down and plundering Sam’s so obedient, hot and heated mouth with that wicked tongue.

“hng…fuck me….” Sam begged breathlessly in between kisses, pulling Dean even closer, as if to melt into him by pure strength and will power.  
“…you…you can…” He whispered blushing all over, his hands shaking while making that obscene offer to his life long caretaker.

Dean stopped in his moves, his normally green eyes dark and dangerous now, stared down, he gulped as if this wasn’t something he had considered in his actions.  
Sam hesitated, wondering if he had once again made a step too far.

“…is..is that…?” Deans voice seemed far away, more the rumble of an animal than something from a Human as he was staring with pure want and need down onto His…

It would have been terrifying to every one else, would have been a reason to fight, to scream to yell for help, but it never was for Sam…  
Dean had already proven to rather die himself than doing any harm to the one he was assigned to since he had been barely four years old.  
It seemed awkwardly logic and natural to allow that last and most intimate, powerful sign of control to be handed over, given to the only one who could have it.  
The only one it would always belong to.  
Sam reached for the older ones cheek as he nodded, already guiding his Brother back down for a kiss of trust, understanding and confirmation.  
“do it…” Sam whispered…

# ***

“FUck……that’s just got….damn cheesy…” Dean complained a bit breathless, while frowning and enjoying his Brothers slight chuckle beneath.

“It wasn’t that bad.” Sam announced, knowing that Dean would take that hit to his ego very personal right away.

“HEh!!!!” And as expected Dean growled back still nipping at the younger ones neck he felt so comfortable at.  
“You try Better!” He added carelessly and a bit offended, only to realize his mistake a second later as Sam’s body stiffened all of a sudden.

*Oh heck….*

“I didn’t mean….” Dean tried, looking up immediately and just in time to see that dark glow of excitement in the younger ones eyes.  
“Oh no… forget it!” Dean stated dead serious.

“You will like it!” Sam countered in a matter of fact attitude that gave the older Winchesters a weird kind of goose bumps all over his blushing body…

 

End…


End file.
